Life Stained Scarlet
by Chelle692
Summary: Everything is changing and Dumbldore is having problems controlling everything. What happened when the younsters get in the middle of it. i suck at summeries. Rated R for rape, s.c & ect.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter its all great thanks to J.K. Rowling

Default Chapter

"Hey, do you guys mind if i sit here." Asked James Potter as he entered a compartment that was occupied by two 11 year old boys. One boy, was thin, had blonde hair and blue eyes. Also known as Remus Lupin. The other boy was chubby, and also had blonde hair but brown eyes. His name was Peter Pettigrew. Remus looked up from the book he was reading and looked at James. Peter also looked up from where he was concentrating on which robe he should wear.

"No, Im REmus Lupin and this is my mate Peter Pettigrew." Said Remus handing his hand out. James shook it. Then shook Peter's.

"Im James Potter," Said James. "Why are you reading a book about Werewolves?"

"I-I, there my favorite animal." Said Remus going back to his book. James just shrugged it off.

"Hey, James which one do you think is better?" Asked Peter holding two different robes. One robe was all black besides a lion on it on the left side and the other robe was also black but had the gryffindor sheild on it with a lion roaring and swooshing his head.

"I think the one with the lion and sheild but, how do you know that your going to be in gryffindor?" Asked James looking at Peter with susbision.

"Well, when we were buying robes," Peter said pointing to himself and Remus who was still reading. "The robe lady said that i would most likely be in Gryffindor." Said Peter. James just smiled.

"I hope Im in gryffindor, my whole family has been, maybe we can all be in gryffindor and we could have our name and we will be known through-out the Whole school."  
As James finished this sentence and boy came in panting.

"You guys got to help me, my psychopathic cousin is about to kill me, i died her hair in 5 different colors." Said the handsome boy, named Sirius.

"Here quick hide in here." Said James opening his trunck. He took out his clothes and school stuff that he needed and sirius went in and James through the clothes and school supplies on him. Right when he closed the trunk, the compartment door flung open.

"Have any of you seen my cousin, Sirius Black." Asked Bellatrix Black. The three boys looked at her and howled in laughter rolling on the floor.

"I take that as a no." And with that Bellatrix closed the door and moved down the corridor to check the other compartments. And then the trunk fell open and Sirius Black jumped out, making all of James' things fly.

"Thanks, and here let me help." Said Sirius helping James put his things back in the trunk.After they were done Sirius sat down next to Remus.

"Im Sirius Black but, Im nothing like my family. My family is all against with Muggleborns and Mugglehuggers and all, while i think that they are just as good as anyone else." Said Sirius.

"Wow, you are different from your family." Said James leaning foward. "you guys, houw about we make a name for ourselves and be best mates forever." Everyones faces glowed with happiness."

"What should we call ourselves." ASked Sirius.

"How about The Troublemakers?" Asked Peter.

"No to ovious." Said James.

"How about The Marauders?" Asked Remus.

"Thats bloody brilliant." Said Sirius

"Then it is we are now known as the Marauders." Said James. He leaned back.

"You guys never told me your names." Said Sirius smiling.

"Im James Potter." Said James.

"Peter Pettigrew." Said Peter.

"Remus Lupin." Said Remus.

"Ok, so Remus you have all the brains, you can be our prank planner, Peter you have good eye sight as i have observed you, in a good way, I have many good hexes, curses, and pranks on my mind, and what about you James?"

"Same as you Sirius." Said James.

"All right. so its settled. We make our first prank in the Great Hall, tonight during the feast." Said Sirius. Every Marauder leaned forward for the plan.

James fell something furry against his leg. He reached under and pulled out a femal orangs Manx cat. She purred slightly as James stroked her.

" Do any of you have a cat?" Asked James. The Marauders looked at him and shaked there heads.

"Thats one fat cat if you ask me." Said Sirius. The compartment door opened. Reveiling a girl around there age. She had straight red hair and almond shaped emerals eyes and a worried look on her.

"Hi, Im Lily Evans and I was wondering if you seen my cat. Shes and orange Manx and she fat becuase she pregnant have you seen her." Asked Lily scanning the compartment and she stopped to see the brown haired boy holding her cat.

" Here. Im James Potter and these are my mates, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew,and Remus Lupin, were also known as The Marauders." Said James looking at the veautifl girl he has ever seen. Lily noticed that he was staring at her and blushed slightly.

"Well thanks for finding snuggles,see you guys around." Siad Lily turning around. James just nodded he took her breathe away. Then the compartment door closed and he exhales loudly. Returning to his seat and and listening to the plan.

+

The feast

"Are you guys ready?" Whispered Sirius as the last first year sat down at the Hupplepuff table. Gryffindor got 12 new students, Ravenclaw got 11, Hupplepuff 9, and Slyterin 5.

The boys nodded there heads. Remus duble checked his coculations and nodded his head. Peter looked around and saw that no one was paying attention to them. He also nodded his head. Sirius and James took out there wands and swooshed them undertheath the table as the food came down from the ceiling. As the students licked there lips they had no clue of what kind of surprise they were going to have.

The food got lower and lower. James and Sirius looked at Remus. Remus just nodded his head meaning Give it a moment'. Then they looked back up the food was soaring through the great hall. Students shreiked and screamed. Dumbledore just chuckled. This when on about 5 minutes. And then the food slowed down and came to a rest. And a little man popped out from the turkey making all the students jump. It took out a scroll of parchment and began.

The Marauders, well be well known as troublemakers throught out Hogwarts,

Beware, if you threaten them or take pride,

Among there pranks,

A very unpleasent thing will happen to you.

Beware of the sexy and handsomest James Potter (James stood),

The hilaious Sirius Black (Sirius stood),

The intelligent Remus Lupin (Remus stood),

And the mighty look-out Peter Pettigrew (Peter stood).

For these are Hogwarts Present and Future of a prankful,

School year at Hogwarts.'

And with that the little man was gone, and The Marauders sat down. Everyone looked at them with awe besides the Slytherin. Lily was about to reach out and take the mash potatoes.

"Stop!" Said James.

"Why?" Asked Lily. Still she picked up the spoon and was about to dig in to get a spoonful of mash potatoes. When the bowl lifted up and tilted all the mash potatoes contents on to Lily Evans head. She screamed. And ran out of the Great Hall crying. Proffessor McGonnald ran after her to show her the common room and all since McGonnald thought that she was done with the feast. James slupped. He felt guilty. The girl that he liked was now going to hate him.

"Cheer up man," Said Sirius clapping James on the back. "Well stick together, were mates." James smiled.

Eversince that accident had happened Lily hated James. She always thought that he was planning it so that he could save her. Though it wasnt supposed to go that way. But only the Marauders, you, and I know that.

A/N: Yes this is the Default chapter. Please tell me what you think. And please. I'm begging you review. PLEASE!. ALL MY LOVE MICHELLE!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter its all great thanks to J.K. Rowling

Chapter 1: Weeping Whomping Willow

The cold December wind, sent chills down Lily Evanss spine. Making her shiver. The wind stung her emerald green eyes and wrestled with her red hair. She sat down at the edge of the lake.

She wrapped her robes tightly around her, trying to keep warm. She sat there thinking.

James is still in detention with McGonnald, Sirius has detention with Filch, Peter and Remus were probably playing chess in the common room, Michelle was probably with all the 7th grade Ravenclaw boys, Dorcas was probably doing her potions essay and Maya probably went to bed becuase she didn't feel that peachy (if you know what i mean)'

Lily got up, and brushed whatever debris she had on her bottom and slowly walked back to the school she loved so much and determined to become a teacher. As she past the Whomping Will it began to move. (A/N: Now thats a shocker) Move more vigorously than usual. She knew what this meant.

Lily began running (A/N: At least she tried), but a vine hit her square in the stomach, caushing her to grab hold of it. She screamed as loud as she could as the vine brought her closer to the mouth. Then another vine was by her and she jumped on to the other one. She kept on doing this.

"How was detention?" Asked Sirius who was leaning against a doorframe, looking at Michelle and licking his lips. Michelle saw him and smiled slightly. Sirius knew that she was James's cousin and Lily Evans best friend, but still he liked her. More than liked her, he actually loved her but, Michelle just thought that he wanted to shag her and then just destert her. (A/N:Only the Marauders, know that Michelle and James are related.)

"She made me wash the floors, polish the desks, sort out paper work, and polish the paintings that were in the classroom." Said James walking up to Michelle. He taped her shoulder lightly.

"Hey James." Said Michelle smiling at him. James smiled at her, wondering how she can be so happy after what had happened to her. Ever since Michelle was 5 her parents were killed by deatheaters. Ever since the strategy happened she lived at the Potter Palace with her aunt Abigail Potter and her uncle Stephen Potter.

"Hey, um...have you seen Lily?" Asked James glancing at the Ravenclaws in hello.

"No, why did something happen?" Asked Michell a little worried about her best friend.

"No, but thanks anyway. She you later?" Asked James.

"Yea, bye." Said Michelle giving James a quick hug. James walked back to Sirius who was still looking at Michelle.

"She's hot." Said Sirius.

"She is gorgeous." Replied James leaning on the opposite side of the doorframe. Michelle had long, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes that change color to her mood, she's about 5feet and 5 inches, she also has a descent figure. Most guys would die to go out with her.

"Well, we better get moving." Said Sirius pushing off the wall.

"You go on. I'll be there soon, I just want to take a walk." Said James.

"Alright man." Sirius answered clapping James ont the bac. As James opened the big, old oak doors, he heard a scream, coming some hwer near the lake. He sprinted toward the lake.

When he got there he saw Lily. Lily Evans. On the Whomping Willow', which was moving vigorously, she screamed once more and James ran toward the tree, swearing under his breathe.

"Imupulous!" (sp?) Shouted James and the tree stopped it's movment cuasing Lily to slide off the vine and to fall into James's muscular arms.

"James?" Aked Lily wrapping her arms around his neck but, soon fainted before he could respond.

"Madame Pompfrey!" Telled James running back to the school, heading for the Hospital Wing.

Please R&R

I have 3 more chaps ready, but i want to know what you think so far. And Im so sorry that they are short, ill try to make them longer...

-Michelle


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter its all great thanks to J.K. Rowling

Chapter 2: Injuries

"Huh?" Siad Lily as she stirred in the hospital bed. She propt up onto her elbow looking at her soroundings trying to figure were she was. She then realized that she was in the hospital wing. James sat by her side. His head bent down sleeping. His brown hair his his hazel eyes.

Lily closed her eyes, and layed back down again trying to remeber what had happened. As she thought, James began to stir.

"Lily?" James whispered lightly just incase if she was still sleeping. James took his hand and wraped a finger arounf a curl, smiling and his hazel eyes glittering.

"Potter, what are you doing?" Asked Lily opening one eye looking right at him. James blushed and took his hand away.

"Oh, I-I was just making sure you were still sleeping." Lily prot up on her elbows for the second time and rolled her eyes at him.

"I was awake before you,"

"Oh, really?" Asked James smirking the smirk that made **_most_** girls weak at the knees.

"Yes really."

"You're not lying?"

"Since when does a perfect lie?"

James frwoned thinking. Then shrugged.

"I don't know, im not a perfect."

"You shouldn't skrunch you face like that, it makes you look weird."

"Oh, sure, while every girl thinks that im handsome."

"sure." Lily said rolling her eyes.

"so when does a perfect lie?"

"when boys skrunch their noses, they look adorable."

"Aha so perfects do lie."

"I guess"

"did you say the i was adorable?"

"i guess it came out that way"

"so you acctually admitted it?"

"I didn't admit anything"

"yes you dod"

"i said the you look adorable when you skrunch your nose."

"still you said that i look adorable"

"fine whatever"

James smirked and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Why...um...why are you here?" Asked Lily.

"When I was coming back from detention, I decided to take a walk by the lake and then I heard a scream coming from the willow, and I saw that it was you, and then you fell in my arms and I brought you here." Said James looking at his hands.

"Thanks." Said LIly smiling up at James.

"No problem," Said James smiling back. "I'm going to dinner want me to bring you something?"

"I'll go with you." Said Lily. She tryed to swing her leg over to sit on the bed, but found her leg wrapped up into a muggle thing called a cast.

"Or not." Lily replied sheepishly.

"Oh, um I have to pick you up tomorrow," Said James, Lily looked at him confused. "Let me revrase." Lily nodded.

"Madame Pomfrey told me, while she was checking on you, that I would be your helper. I have to be with you every minute helping you, but showering and such, a house elf is going to help you."

"Lils, do you want me to bring you dinner?" Asked James heading toward the door.

"Some mashed potatoes and some gravy?" Asked Lily, smiling sheepishly and James just chuckled closing the door behind him.

People tell me what you think! Please I really need to know. Well please read and review and Im writing another chappie... I dont have alot of time to write chaps cuz i have after skewl sports, b4 skewl meetings, and dance right after skewl and piano. So i try to add chap as soon as i can. Thank You ALL WHO REVIEW...

Specail Thanks To:

Brilover -thank you

LittleSunflower -glad you like it


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Threats and Concerns

When James reached the Gryffindor table Michelle and Maya came running up to him.

"Is she going to be alright?" Asked Michelle looking up at James. A tear escaped her eye and rolled down her smooth cheek. Mayas face was worse. Her eyes were all puffy and she was shaking constently.

"She's going to be fine, just a badly boken leg that couldn't be fixed by magic." Said James smiling down at them. He was about 6'1 you know.

"Remus, I think you should take Maya back to the common room." Said James looking at Remus. Remus nodded and escorted Maua to the Common Room.

"So, what's been happening lately?" Asked James filling his and Lily's plate.

"Nothing really." Said Sirius who was trying desperatly to comfort her.

"I have to go to Jason." Said Michelle getting up. Sirius looked at her.

"Why Jason? From Ravenclaw? As in Jason Simons?" Asked Sirius confussed.

"Yes, Jason Simons from Ravenclaw, he's my boyfriend. Said MIchelle trying to get her left leg out.

"What, When?" Asked Sirius looking heart broken.

"Right, after you left." Said Michelle. And with that she ran toward Jason. He stood up and embraced her petite form.

Oh, how Sirius wished that was him. Cradling Michelle in his arm. BUt, NO. The most popular Ravenclaw guy got to get her, Captain of the Ravenclaw quidditch team,his chestnut hair, green eyes, and a muscular form. But, Sirius he was a breath taking but, not as breathe taking as James.

Sirius. Sirius Black had black hair that covered his grey eyes that always made him look sexy and a more musclar form than Jason. Sirius still counldn't understand why she chose Jason.

"You alright there, mate?" Asked James clapping Sirius on the back.

"Why?" Was all that Sirius said.

"Do you really wasnt me to answer that?" Asked James frowning. Sirius shook his head .

"Why don't you go to the common room with Wormtail and wait for her when she gets back." Said James

"That's bloody brilliant." SAid Sirius. "Com' on Wormtail." And Padfoot and Wormtail were off. James took the plates and made his way back to the Hospital Wing. As he got closer he heard whispers. James hid around the corner, hiding behind a statue, so no one could see him.

"Don't gry any closer or I'll hurt you." Said one voice. He knew that voice too well. Lily used that voice when she was pissed. Another voice luaghed it was Bellatirx. Her voice rang throughout the empty ward.

"What are you going to do to us, you cant even move." Said another. That was Lucius. James got up and looked in.

He saw Lily sitting up in her hospital bed and Lucius and Bellatrix were at the end of her bed. Lucius moved closer to Lily. James felt his blood rush. (I no your probably like why isnt james doin anything about this, its because he doesnt have his wand on him and they do so yea its a lost battle) Lucius ran a finger down her cheek and traced her jaw. Lily's body tightened. Lucius moved closer to her feet and picked up the sheet.

He ran a finger up and down her thigh. He got closer to the hem of her hospital gown and Lily picked up her castedleg and plunked him square in the head. Lucius cryed out in pain. Bellatirx walked up to Lily her fist clenched.

"You little mud-." But, before Bellatirx could finish her sentence Lily had punched her in the face so hard that her nose was completely out of place like her jaw.

Lucius grabbed Bellatrix and ran toward the door. Before they left Lucius turned around.

"You will pay, just wait and see." Said Lucius. Lily snorted with laughter. James tucked behind the statue. As Bellatrix and Lucius got closer, James said a spell to make them trip. (A/N: After they passed James)

The patriot opened, and in came Michelle, kissin Jason on the cheek. She walked to thee couch and plopped down next to Dorcas, who was crossing out her essay. She worked on the essay so long that she missed the news about Lily and dinner but, know one was about to tell her because they all knew how histerical Dorcas can be.

"Need some help?" ASked Michelle, Dorcas nodded.

"Ok, so your doin the essay on Anamagi (Dorcas nodded), all you do is write down hand motions and then write a describtion of your animal when it pop ups." Said Michelle frowning "thats the only part that I didnt do, I dont get why it isnt working," Michelle tryed about 3 more times till Sirius stepped in.

"I know why," Said Sirius getting up from wher he was setting. "You say the words right, but not the motions." He stood behind Michelle.

Michelle smiled as she felt his breathe ticled her neck. She also felt the way how her petite form fit well against his muscular one, not like Jasons were he would go hard when ever he held her. Sirius grabbed her hands.

"Say the words." Said Sirius. As Michelle was saying the words, Sirius guided her. And a creamy, white, short haired, dog (Bichon Frise) appeared in front of them. Michelle gasped at the beautiful animal infront of her. Sisrius stepped away, smiling. The animal faded and Michelle turned around to look at Sirius.

"Thanks." Said Michelle. She went on her tipy toes and kissed Sirius on the cheek. And then ran upstairs to finish her essay. Dorcas just gapped and Wormtail just chuckled. Sirius sat down in his chair again and opened the book he was reading.

"Sirius, what's your animal?" Asked Dorcas.

"A shaggy black dog, why?" Asked Sirius. Dorcas grabbed the book that was titled "Anamagi Animal Meanings" and began searching through it. She then read out loud.

"Black Shaggy Dog: very rare, energetic, kind, thoughtful, caring, and may seem that he/she wants to shag all the time, but only another DOG Anamagi will stop him from doing it." When Dorcas finished Peter and Sirius were looking at her.

"And Michelle's?" Asked Sirius. Once again Dorcas searched through the pages and then read outloud.

"Creamy White Dog: rare, sweet, caring, most likely wants to have children in the future, from the age around 16-17 he/she will find that they have a conection to another DOG Anamagi."

"wow." Was all tha Peter said. Dorcas nodded. Sirius looked into space.

Siriu's Space

When you came by she just stood there waiting for you to make a move.

**No she wanst she was waiting for me to help her**

Sure, didnt you see the way how she shiver when you brethed on her neck, she was enjoying it

**No she only shiver because its like 75 degrees in here and like 90 something in my mouth idiot**

Still she cuddled into your body when you stepped behind her

**So maybe...maybe...**

Aha no you know what I'm talkin about

End Of Sirius's World

"She has feelings for me." Said Sirius under his breathe.

"What you say mate." Asked Peter looking at Sirius with consern.

A/N: PLEASE READ AND REVEiW. i KNOW THAT THERE NOT THAT LONG YET, BUT i HAVE A LOAD OF STUFF TO DO EACH AND EVERY DAY. SO i'M GONNA TRY AND UPDATE AS SOON AS i CAN. THANK YOU IN ADVANCE!

Thanks to all who review:

The 5 Top: (haha i have like no friends jkjk)

Brilover

LittleSunflower

HeirOfGryffindor10

MysterySilk

Paige Hanson


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Mignight talk

"That was interesting." Said James coming in with the two plates. Lily just blushed. James took a seat next to her and handed her, her plate. Thay sat there in silence eating. When they finished James took his and Lily's plate and called in upon the house elf who happily took it away.

"Bellatrix should have stayed in the hosptial wing, I mean what you did to her face was so, so incredible. Said James looking at Lily. Lily smiles laying back on the pillow.

"Thanks, I learned it from my brother." Said Lily. James looked at her in shock.

"You have a brother, I thought that you only had a sister?" Asked James. Lily nodded and turned her head.

"Oh." Was all that James could say. He didn't know if her brother was dead or alive so, there was nothing else to say but, wait.

"He was killed when,when...?" Said Lily before she exploded in tears. James sat on the edge of the hospital bed and embraced her.

"It's okay." Said James resting his chin on the top of her head, craddiling her small body back and forth rubing her back. Lily murmured something into James shirt that sounded like: "It's all my fault I should have listened."

James cupped her face and brought her eyes to his.

"It isn't your fault." Said James wipping away a fresh tear that was rolling down her cheek.

"Yes, yes it is, you don't even know what happened, how could you possiblt under stand." Said Lily.

"I no what it feels like to lose somebody." Said James. Lily shook her head into his shoulder.

"Yes I do, my older sister died from her obusive boyfriend," Said James. "We found out the next morning that her boyfriend Kyle came back drunk, thinking that Lori was a robber and started beating her to death, when Kyle found out what he has done, he killed hinmself and that was the end of it."

"I'm sorry." Said Lily looking at James. Her tears subsided.

"It's okay, I learned to live with it." Said James.

"When did it happen?" Asked Lily.

"Our forth year," Said James. "Now you know why me or none of the Marauders drink that much, 1 Fire Whiskey is good enough."

"That's the same year as, when he." Lily froze she couldn't finish her sentence. She couldn't tears began fallin down her cheeks again. She felt James looking at her. James looking at her with his concerned eyes. His body tense with knowing. He wanted to know. She new that he loved her more than anything. And she understood that, but she just didn't feel the same way about him. He was now 17 since his birthday was a week ago while she still was 16 needin to go about 3 more weeks. Lily calmed down. She knew what she had to do.

"James? you have to promise not to go frantic, balistic, frustrated, or mad, or whatever. I need you to stay calm, for me. Can you do that?" James nodded he would do anything for Lily. But, he was very nervous about what he was about to hear. He had a sensation that Lily was hurt.

"The girls all know and promised not to tell a soul, and you have to promise that you won't tell anyone not even the Marauders, until i feel comfortable." Said Lily looking at James for support.

"Yea." Said James

"Okay," Lily took in a big gulp of air and swallowed it. "During the summer of our 4th, me and my family went to the United States for Indepence Day because my aunt said that it was something that you wouldn't want to miss. Well when we got off the plane we found my aunt with her boyfriend and the boyfriend's son Andrew. And, um. Well it came out that Andrew had feelings for me. And we were staying at the same house. Well during the night, you know how I like to read late, well he came in and, and ... r-r-r-aped me." Lily began sobbing her whole body was shaking with fear. James just looked at her in complete shock. Trying to get in all the information that was just brought to him. James got from his seat after relizing that Lily was crying. He layed down on the bed and brought her down so that her head was still on his chest and that her hair was in his face.

"Shhhhhhhhh..." Said James rubbing her back for the second time that night. Lily looked up. James looked down. They looked into each other's eyes and found not the same hate that they had ever since there first year. But, a relationship. A freindship. At least that's what they thought. Lily looked down. She was embarrised.

"Promise you won't tell?" Asked Lily looking at James. James looked away. He couldn't look into her eyes. He knew that Lily had to tell someone. Anyone. This Andrew guy was a Muggle and didn't even know that Lily was a witch. She had to tell Dumbldore. Dumbledore had told them at dinnertime once all the younger years were gone, that if any rape should accor that it be reported. Muggle or non-Muggle. All the same it had to be told. James looked down again. Met by tear stained eyes. A tear escaped Lily's eyes. James caught it with his thumb and whipped it away.

"Lily, remeber what Dumbldore had said that if any rape should accour it shall be reported. It has to be reported. I promise you Lily that I won't tell anyone until your ready. Well in that case I won't tell. But, when your ready and need comfort you can always count on me." Said James looking derictly at Lily. Lily's eyes began to droop. She began falling asleep. But, before she did she muffled someting into James's shirt.

"I love you James."

!I!I!I!I!I!II!I!I!I!I!I!I!II!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!II!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!II!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!II!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!II!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!II!II!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!II!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!III!III!I!I!I!II!I!I!I!II!I!I!I!I!I!II!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!II!I!I!I!I!I!II!II!II!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!II!

Lily woke-up about 3 hours later gasping for air. Not because she couldn't breathe with James's shirt but, with the dream or nightmare i should say she had. James's shirt. Lily remebered. She looked next to her, and their lay James sleeping peacefully. A smile plastered on his face. Lily lay back down next to James. She took his arm and had put it right around her waist. She cuddled in to his muscular form and fell asleep. Once again returning to her nightmare. Less than 2 hours later. Lily woke-up shaking. Her eyes bloodshot. James was still asleep. His hands behind his head and his legs crossed. He awoke once he felt the bed shaking. He opened his eyes. To she Lily staring into the window. Shaking uncontrolablly. He grabbed Lily's hand and wrapped his body around her's. He lay her down onto the bed softly. James got up and stretched. His pale white shirt showed every muscle move. Lily closed her eyes. And buryed her face in the pillow. Welcomed by James's aroma. That semlt so good. Fresh soap and his cologne. That she knew only James could have. James sat down on the chair again and called upon the house elf that was different from yesterday's.

"Hello, Mr. Potter." Said the house elf. Lily looked up. Lily guessed that the house elf probably knew James well.

"Hey, Di." Said James smiling at the little house elf. "Di, could we have something to eat?" Asked James.

"Of course, Mr. Potter. For you and Ms. Evans?" Asked Di.

"Yes." Said James.

"I shall be back in 5 minutes." Said Di.

"How does she know my name." Asked Lily.James looked at Lily.

"She knows everyones name. I know her well because I know her mother, her mother is my house elf. And well mine and my sister's old house elf had 5 babies and they all work here at Hogwarts." Said James. His face sadened at the mentioning of his sister.

A/N: Thank you all who have reviewed. I love you all. And to those who havne't. I still love you.

Reviewer i-LuV-cHaRmEd18 :

You probably got the feeling that I;m describing myself becuase I'm michelle. I decided that i should play Michelle because my life is much like Sirius+Michelle. My life is no further than the part of the hallway. So yes whatever is to happen to them does NOT include my real life. OK moving on. Lily is in 6th year. 6TH YEAR! just letting everyone else know. And what the heck is a beta. I'm sorry I know that I'm being nasty at the moment I just get annoyed when people don't read things the right way and they ask what it means or whatever. BUT, i-LuV-cHaRmEd18 i still love you! And Please review people. Im currently working on my next chappie. So tell me what you think.

All my love to the ones who have reviewed and who haven't,

-Michelle


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Freedom

Lily and James got down to breakfast early the next morning. Lily always woke up early and plus since she was injured she had to go down earlier otherwise she would be greeted by a thousand of bustling Hogwarts students. Lily sat on the edge and James across from her. They ate in silence for the next couple of minutes. Lily took James's plate and staked it on hers. She took out her wand and made the dishes disappear. She looked up and smiled at James; James smiled back.

"Did we learn anything interesting in Potions yesterday?" Asked Lily. She knew that she would have to do Mr. Slughorn's homework or otherwise she would be taken out of the group that she found very highly to her.

"We learned how to make a illegal love potion?" Said James. Lily let out a low laugh; afraid to disturb the just arriving students.

"Typical." Said Lily under her breath. James let out a chuckle.

"We should get going, breakfast will be over soon." Said James standing and holding out Lily's crutches to her. Lily stuck them and smiled in thanks. James took his and Lily's books and headed toward Charms. On the way there they bummed into some people.

"Lily!" Said Michelle running to Lily and give her a hug around the neck.

"Your so lucky that James was there, that tree could have killed you." Said Michelle.

"I spoke to Dumbledore, he said that he would take in attempt to make the tree less active and dangerous." Said Maya. Remus smiled at her. Maya looked at him and blushes.

"Sorry Lily that I wasn't there for you, I just d-d-.." Said Dorcas. Lily cut her off.

"It's okay Dorcas, I heard that you were having trouble with your essay. I totally get it." Said Lily.

"We should have a girls night out in our room today." Said Michelle.

"Yea that would be like way cool." Said Sirius sticking out his hands like a girl, asking for her nails to be painted. Everyone began laughing.

"Sorry, guys can't I have a lot of work to catch up on, plus I don't get to sleep in the room anymore. I have to sleep in the perfects room till my leg gets better, with James, not Remus. Dumbledore changed everything." Said Lily

"Oh man." Said The three girls.

"Well we'll have it when you can sleep in the room again." Said Maya.

"Can we go to breakfast now." Asked Sirius. His stomach was grumbling. The girls moved on.

" Later." Said Lily over her shoulder. And heard the same response.

_**Later on in Charms class **_

"Mr. Potter could you please help Ms. Evans?" Asked Professor Pumblina. James looked over at Lily. Lily was frustrating so bad that her hair ends were sticking up. James took all the objects that she had around her and placed them on the other side.

"Relax." Said James.

"How can I relax. I don't understand this." Said Lily.

"Breathe."

Lily took a deep breathe.

"Now, take the cup and place it to the north, the feather to the south, the rock to the west, and the lizard eyes to the east." Lily did as she was told.

" Then point your want in the middle and say _Compasso _(A/N: Compass in Portuguese).

Lily did what she was told. And got all of the simple objects that you could find in a forest into a golden compass.

"Thanks." Said Lily.

"No problem, but you have to relax." Said James.

Lily nodded. Professor Pumblina came around, looking at everyone's work.

"Good, good, excellent James excellent, fantastic Lily." Said Professor. She went around the rest of the class and said what she thought. She then turned to the front.

"I would like all of you to right a paragraph not an essay, and tell me if you could find these things in a forest and were. Make your own forest in your amazing minds and explain it to me, use pictures and etc. Well that's all we have today. Now off to your next class, Lily and James stay behind please." Lily looked at James. James just shrugged.

"Please come here." Said the professor. Taking a seat behind her desk.

"As you may know, Lily you have been struggling and I find it the utmost important that you get your education to become your job, further there on I would like to appoint James your new tutor if that I alright with you James?" Asked Pumblina .James nodded.

"You may leave." Said Professor.

"ouch, that was a little harsh." Said Lily as they walked down the corridor.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Free Period

It was their free period. They were at the library, sitting at an old wooden oak table that smelled of mildew and mold. They were doing their Potions homework. Well at least Lily was. James was working on the Transfiguration homework. Lily sat on one side and James on the other. Lily was writing away, while James on the other hand was ripping his hair out of its roots. Lily looked up to see James scribbling and scratching away.

"You need stars, to do the Transfiguration homework." Said Lily. James looked up his face was confused.

"Well, were am I going to get stars?" Asked James.

"There's only one place." Lily stood up placing her books on top of James's, grabbed her crutches and headed toward the door. As Lily approached the door, the door swung open hitting Lily right in her wrapped up leg. Lily fell to the ground in pain. James dropped the books with a loud thud. He ran next to Lily and n knelt down. While, in the door way stood Malfoy grinning happily.

"Lily, are you ok?" Asked James looking at her as Lily hugged her leg and winced at the pain. She tried to nod but, her leg stung so, bad that she just didn't have the energy. James grabbed one of her arms and pulled her up. He put his hand under her knees and lifted her up. To his surprise she was light. A lot lighter than the 4 other girls that he shagged. He walked to the door and muttered a non-verbal spell at Malfoy.

The spell was so horrendous that Malfoy actually began stripping. He went up to a 1st year and threw her skirt over her head. Malfoy pinned her down onto the table. James knew that the spell wasn't supposed to come out this way. The spell was that it would reveal what that person would do next in there evil plan. James put Lily down, leaving her to lean against the stone wall. James went to Malfoy tabbed him by the shoulder. Malfoy already was grabbing the 1st year's breast. The first year girl, Madeline Simons was crying trying to get Malfoy off of her. The worst of it all was that Narcissi (sp.) was behind the closets bookshelf crying. Malfoy turned around and looked at James.

"Can't you tell that I'm busy?" Asked Malfoy (A.n- the librarian was gone, she went to Dumbledore to order new books).

"Can't you tell that your raping a Hufflepuff?".Asked James. Malfoy turned around to the girl she was crying hysterically as of her friends and her boyfriend. Her boyfriend knew that he couldn't do anything. Everyone knew. Malfoy turned around to look at James again in complete shock. James just punched him square in the face. Making Malfoy yell in pain. James pushed off Malfoy, and help Madeline. Madeline blushed deeply as James passed her, her skirt. James just smiled back in reassurance. When, Madeline was okay, James went back to Lily. Picking her up. James was about to ask him something.

"James?" Asked Lily.

"Yea." Said James.

"I um…I." Said Lily. James stopped and looked at her.

"Lily if your not sure what you want to say then don't say it." Said James. Most people would take it personally but, how James said it, it was only the truth and the truth can hurt sometimes.

A.N

Hey guys thanks for reviewing and such. I'm really sorry that I don't update fast anymore. It's just that I have a lot of stuff to do and my coaches want more of me and my grades are slipping. So I have to making everything even, even spending sometime writing a chappie. So please review. When you guys don't review I feel like my story sucks and that I put in a lot of time into making something that sucks. Please don't tell me that I should get a beta. I HAVE a beta! Tho she is currently away. She will ba back shortly. Please Review!

NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE THE CONTINUE AND WHEN LILY FINALLY GETS HER CAST OFF. SKIPPING CLASSES (MORE LIKE TEACHER(S) LET THEM OFF FOR THE DAY AFTER WHAT HAS HAPPENED IN THE LIBRARY) ANYWAY THINGS BEGIN TO HEAT UP AND SIRIUS AND MICHELLE WILL COME SOON AND A LIL BIT OF ROMANCE FOR REMUS AND PETER! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


End file.
